


Santa Karate

by Raphiday



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Carmen Diaz/Original Female Character, F/F, F/M, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, Multi, there's a bit of smut in the last part but it's not graphic at all, this is such a wild holiday party, unless you count swearing as graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphiday/pseuds/Raphiday
Summary: A lot can happen when planning and attending a holiday party between two formerly warring dojos, as Daniel Larusso, Johnny Lawrence and their students find out in spectacularly ridiculous fashion when faced with the Miyagi-Do/Cobra Kai Holiday Celebration/Armistice. Featuring Kresse being an asshat, a trip to the hospital, way too much mistletoe for good sense, suspiciously good gifts, s'mores hot cocoa, and of course the Krampus.
Relationships: Aisha Robinson/Zander Stone, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Demitri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Cobra Kai Secret Santa Exchange





	Santa Karate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/gifts).



Upon getting Cobra Kai back from Kreese (and what a battle that had been), the first thing their students had agreed to was, of course, a dope-ass holiday party to celebrate their hard-won peace. Officially, it was known on Facebook as the Miyagi-Do/Cobra Kai Holiday Celebration, but unofficially it was called the Miyagi-Do/Cobra Kai Armistice.

Daniel Larusso gathered the students around the deck and said, speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear, “Okay everyone. This holiday celebration is going to be as fun and nonviolent as possible for two karate dojos. Does anyone have any holiday traditions they want incorporated into the party?”

An equally loud voice cried out, “Krampus!”

Daniel continued, “I know most of us celebrate Christmas, but we were thinking we could incorporate some traditions from holidays other than Christmas if any of you wanted to do that this year–”

“KRAMPUS!!!” Hawk, Demetri, Stingray and three other Cobra Kai students chorused. 

Johnny sighed and said, “For the last time, Stingray, we are not inviting the Krampus to our holiday festivities.”

“What’s the point of the party, then?”

“Krampus happened earlier in the month,” Daniel said. “And we all know that Krampus and Santa are mortal enemies, so–”

“Let them have an armistice too!”

Daniel facepalmed, saying, “This is just a regular holiday party, we weren’t actually at war with each other!”

Sam said, trying to change the subject, “So which of you two is gonna be Santa?”

Johnny narrowed his eyes and said, “There’s no way I’m going to be Santa.”

Hawk said, rolling his eyes, “Come on Sensei, we want a badass Santa, and–”

“I can do it,” Daniel said, chuckling as he raised his hand, “I even have a Santa suit I can use.”

Aisha said, “We don’t want just a regular Santa Claus here.”

Daniel stared askance at his students and stammered, “But it’s Santa–”

“We want a BADASS Santa!”

After a solid five minutes of students chanting “Badass Santa”, Daniel Larusso finally gave in and said, “Fine, you’ll get a badass Santa.”

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

* * *

The week passed by far too quickly, and before Johnny Lawrence knew it, it was the day before the Cobra Kai/Miyagi-Do Christmas Party… which meant that they needed to get the dojo ready.

It had been decided that Mr. Miyagi’s house/Miyagi-Do would be the better location for the party due to having more space and fewer people around to report them due to the inevitable noise that would come with partying teenagers. 

So Johnny and Robby were currently getting the garden clean enough to start decorating; Demetri and Hawk were supposed to be there with decorations Johnny had told them to get from Cobra Kai, but neither had shown up, and they were supposed to be at Miyagi-Do an hour ago. Johnny shrugged and remembered how he had been with Ali when he was their age; they must have gotten distracted.

Speaking of what could be distracting them, he eyed the barrel of mistletoe that Robby had just carried into the garden and said, “Do we really need this much mistletoe?”

Robby shrugged and said, a cheeky grin on his face, “I’m not sure we got enough, Dad.”

Johnny narrowed his eyes and said, “There’s a solid barrel of mistletoe here. Unless you’re trying to cover the entire ceiling of the dojo with it, you definitely got enough–don’t get any ideas!”

“You mean we can’t just make a sexy room with the mistletoe?”

“Robby, we can’t make a sexy room with the mistletoe, Daniel told me it’s poisonous in large doses–”

A grin suddenly shot across Robby’s face. “Daniel, eh?”

“Don’t read into it, Robby.”

His grin only got wider as he continued, “I get it, you just want to hoard the mistletoe so you and  _ Daniel _ can make your own sexy room and have it to yourselves–”

Robby’s phone rang, and Sam Larusso’s name popped up on the screen. 

Johnny raised an eyebrow and said, “You still have your ex’s phone number?”

“Dad, now is not the time, she’s probably just asking me if you have any food allergies, she got put in charge of that for the party–” Robby said as he put Sam on speaker. 

Neither expected to hear Sam sobbing as she said, “Something happened at Cobra Kai,  _ Kreese _ was there, Dad and Hawk are in the hospital right now, oh God Dad’s knee is out, he hasn’t woken up yet, they’re taking him to the ER now–”

Johnny grabbed the phone from Robby and said, “Which hospital are you at right now?”

"The Encino one, that’s where our health insurance works.”

“We’re on our way.”

* * *

“Sensei, thank God you’re here.”

Johnny was surprised (though in retrospect he shouldn’t have been) to see Miguel there, cradling a shaking Sam in his arms. “Miguel, what are you doing here?”

“Mr. Larusso woke up, saw Sam panicking and called me to come here.” Miguel then turned to Sam and said, “Sam, he’s gonna be alright.”

As Sam calmed down in Miguel’s arms and they pressed their foreheads together, Johnny had the distinct feeling that he had interrupted something intimate, something precious for his own questions. And, considering who else was in the room, Johnny felt only a little regretful knowing he had a few more questions to ask.

“Okay so how did Daniel’s knee get hurt enough to need a trip to the hospital? Also… what is Hawk doing here?”

Speaking of Hawk, he looked like he had been through the wringer. Demetri was at his side with his own bruised face and kissing the side of Hawk’s head, glaring at any stranger that dared pass by the door, his body tense and ready to attack.

“Kreese showed up at Cobra Kai again,” Demetri said, draping himself protectively over Hawk, “and started blaming Eli for him losing all his students again, calling him a bunch of names I’m not uttering in  _ civilized _ company.”

Johnny shrugged and said, “Well, considering  _ us–” _

Demetri scoffed and replied, “Oh, you’re  _ plenty _ civilized compared to that fucking asshole. Speaking of said fucking asshole, Kreese then just started  _ railing _ on poor Eli over here, I tried to step in and well look where that landed me, and then according to Eli here, Sensei drove up, saw what was happening and just went  _ berserk!” _

Hawk’s previously somber face wore a grin as he added, kissing Demetri’s cheek right before and performing the miracle of getting Demetri to shut up (if Johnny thought fondly of another man who couldn’t shut up to save his life, one who was currently recovering from a horrible knee injury because of it, that was his prerogative), “I’ll take it from here. While I brought Demetri back to the land of the living, Sensei Larusso and Kreese had this  _ brutal _ fight, like life and death stuff here. Then Kreese said something about this silver dude, I don’t know what that’s about, but I think he meant it to get Sensei Larusso to freeze, but it didn’t. It only got Kreese a crane kick to his sorry face.”

“Fuck,” Johnny said, both impressed and terribly worried. “This is the second time this stupid dojo war has landed us in the hospital now.”

“So you  _ admit _ it was a war?” Miguel of all people said, and all four students in the room looked pointedly at Johnny.

“God damn it.”

Daniel spoke up for the first time in a while, “Can I have just Johnny in the room for a few minutes?”

“Well, unfortunately for me I kinda have to stay here,” Hawk said, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“And wherever Eli goes I go, so I’m staying too.” Demetri then promptly climbed into Hawk’s bed and dared Johnny to protest with a glare (Johnny really had to tell Daniel that Demetri was a far scarier little shit than either of them anticipated).

“Miguel and I can leave you two alone and respect your privacy,” Sam said, and with a flustered sigh, she and Miguel left the room.

Both Johnny and Daniel swore that they could hear Hawk murmur, “Bow chicka wow wow” as Sam and Miguel left the room.

Pointedly ignoring Hawk, Johnny asked, “So what made you go berserk, Larusso?”

Daniel sighed, looking none-too-fondly at his knee. He then whispered, hoping he was quiet enough that Hawk and Demetri couldn’t hear, “Kreese told Hawk that nobody would care if he got hurt, because he had hurt too many people, and well, I couldn’t let that bullshit slide.”

“Your knee looks as bad as...” Neither Johnny nor Daniel needed to finish the thought. 

Daniel smiled. “Worth it, though.”

“Was Hawk wrong or did you seriously do a crane kick to Kreese’s face?”

Daniel let himself speak a little louder as he said, “Oh, that was the most satisfying kick of my life.”

Johnny placed a tentative hand on Daniel’s knee and said, “Your knee’s going to suffer for a while, though.”

“It was worth it.” Daniel then whispered theatrically, pulling Johnny close, “I even honked his nose afterward.”

_ “You didn’t.” _

“And then he bashed my knee again.”

“Damn it, Daniel.” 

“So worth it.”

An unfamiliar nurse came in, saying to Daniel, “Well, how’s the man of the hour? Defending a kid from his rogue sensei, getting yourself hurt, defeating him… the whole hospital’s buzzing about it.”

“Well, at least they’re buzzing about karate in a positive sense this time.”

“You’re today’s hero, that’s for sure.”

Daniel’s face turned a pleasant shade of pink, and Johnny’s hands began to clench at the blankets of Daniel’s bed. 

“Now let me put this mistletoe up  _ right _ over your head–” the nurse said, moving past Johnny and placing it between herself and Daniel. 

Johnny gave a start, swooped in and planted a kiss onto a pleasantly surprised Daniel’s lips. Much to Johnny’s surprise, the flirtatious nurse simply began to laugh.

“Rose, what are you laughing about?” a happily familiar voice rang from the hallway.

Rose (so  _ that _ was the nurse’s name) continued to laugh, murmuring things about jealous boyfriends and how they could stand to wait two minutes, and she didn’t stop laughing until Carmen came into the room and gave her a kiss as well. 

A minute later, Miguel wheeled back in, holding a far happier Sam’s hand, and said, “Well it’s about time, Mom!”

“You have no idea just how much strength I needed to muster to prevent this neanderthal from hooting and hollering at your mom,” Johnny and Daniel heard Demetri say to Miguel, motioning to Hawk, who was wearing a shit-eating grin.

“You love it,” Hawk needled, tickling Demetri’s sides and making his face turn bright pink.

“Back to the original reason I came in here,” Carmen said, pulling back from Rose, both their faces still red. She gathered her paperwork and said, “Unfortunately, Mr. Larusso, you won’t be able to put any pressure on that knee of yours for a solid month, so you’ll need to be kept sitting or laying down as much as possible.”

Daniel looked struck.

Sam sighed and said, “Okay, Dad, you look like she just told you Santa’s not getting you anything for Christmas this year. What’s on your mind?”

Daniel sighed and said, glaring at his knee, “That means I can’t be Santa for the Christmas party, doesn’t it?”

Carmen said, “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Can I at least go to the Christmas party tomorrow?”

“After a final check-up, you’re free to go, Mr. Larusso.”

“Is Hawk going to be able to go too?” Demetri piped in.

“He’s free to go too.”

* * *

The party was two hours away from getting started, and Daniel was still insisting that he could be Santa.

“We can alter the wheelchair to be a sleigh,” he had said, already getting out a makeshift frame with poorly-drawn reindeer at its sides.

Johnny chuckled at Daniel’s enthusiasm but said, “That wheelchair needs to go back to the hospital when you’re done with it.”

“I can be a badass Santa in a wheelchair, Johnny,” Daniel said, pouting. 

“Nobody’s arguing that, Miguel alone’s proven that a thousand times over; however, what you keep arguing  _ against _ is the fact that you got out of the hospital  _ yesterday _ and need to rest.”

“But–”

“But nothing. I am going to be Santa this year, and there is nothing you can do about it.”

Daniel sighed, holding the box in his hands. “I was really looking forward to revealing the new Santa suit, Johnny.”

Johnny looked fondly at Daniel and said, “You can at least show me.”

Daniel opened the box to reveal a gi, dyed red and lined with white fur at the lapels. A black obi with a buckle lay on top of it, and as he grabbed the Santa hat, noticing the none-too-subtle cobra and bonsai tree embroidery, Johnny couldn’t help but fall even more in love with Daniel than he had before. 

“You incorrigible sap,” Johnny said, tracing the surprisingly well-embroidered cobra on the Santa hat, “Also how did you get this done in less than a week?”

Daniel smiled and said, “I had a regular old Santa suit ready, but the students insisted that they wanted a karate Santa to show up at the Christmas party, so I took an oversized gi of mine, dyed it red, my ma really helped with the fur lining, and I didn’t have time to fully embroider the gi like I would have liked or get the proper padding I needed for it– _ what are you doing?!” _

“So since you can’t be Santa Karate this year, I’m going to see if this Santa gi fits me.” Johnny then whispered far more loudly than he thought, “Holy shit, a  _ Santa _ gi” as he shrugged on the uwagi, slipped on the zubon and began to tie the uwagi closed with the obi.

After a couple minutes of spinning around in the gi and admiring how he looked in the mirror, Johnny said, smirking, “Well, it’s a little tight in the pants, but with a bit of stretching it’ll do just fine for tonight–Larusso, you look flushed.”

“Shut up, Johnny,” Daniel said, muttering right afterward, “Unfair son of a bitch looking too good in that–”

“Oh, I am flattered,” Johnny said, picking Daniel up from the wheelchair, “And if I have my way, you are going to be sitting on Santa Karate’s lap the entire party. Doctor’s orders.”

“I have to give everyone their gifts, John.”

“They can gather around Santa and get their gifts from you while you’re in my lap.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow and said, “There are a couple gifts I’m giving that  _ really _ don’t need you being handsy while I’m giving them out.”

“That’s when I’ll be handsiest, then.”

“Johnny Lawrence you will do no such thing!”

Johnny pulled Daniel into a kiss and said, “Too bad, Larusso, you’re just guaranteeing it’ll happen now.”

“You are the worst, I swear,” Daniel said, pulling back from the kiss with a smile on his face.

“I’m also glad you’re not wearing the Santa outfit because you really look good in that blue bomber jacket, and with the ugly Christmas shirt and the jeans… it’s just a good look on you. Makes sense.”

The blush that colored Daniel’s face was definitely worth the well-earned compliment.

* * *

The party was well underway, and Daniel was about a third of the way done with handing out Christmas presents. Much to his happy relief, every single one of them had been received positively so far. The next student on his list wasn’t actually a student at either dojo at all, but rather Topanga Canyon’s star student, Zander Stone. 

Daniel was grateful to Sam for warning him in advance that Aisha would be bringing her boyfriend to the party no matter how many times the Cobra Kai kids told Zander the Armistice (seriously it was a  _ Christmas party) _ was a Cobra Kai/Miyagi-Do exclusive event.

As he held the envelope in his hands, he wondered exactly what he’d say to him; if he barely knew some of the Cobra Kai kids, then he knew Zander even less. All he really knew was that he was Aisha’s boyfriend and that the other Cobras have been giving him shovel talks all evening– well, that would certainly break the ice.

Daniel finally approached Zander and asked, “So, who among the Cobra Kai crew has given you the scariest shovel talk so far?”

Zander grinned and said, “Tory. Definitely Tory. Though Hawk’s was a pretty close second–what are you doing here, Sensei Larusso?”

“Giving you your Christmas present. I didn’t necessarily know what you wanted so if you want something else I can–”

Zander had already grabbed the envelope and opened it with abandon, his eyes outright  _ sparkling _ as he said, “Oh my God, a donation to the American Red Cross in MY name?!”

“Aisha told me a bit about the fundraiser you were planning, to help with relief after the wildfires hit, so I figured I’d pitch in a bit.”

Zander threw himself into a hug, accidentally rolling Daniel’s wheelchair back a bit further than anticipated, and said, “I’ve wanted to create a fundraiser for them since I heard the terrible news, especially since they hit so close to home, and now I can tell my parents I’ve got some support for this! Thank you so much, Mr. Larusso!”

Tory’s gift was next: Daniel had been particularly keen on making sure this gift was special. Same with Robby’s, same with Miguel’s. Sam’s gift, a bow staff and set of sai of her own he had bought from Okinawa, he was saving for Christmas Day (and she understood, though Johnny then insisted on getting her a gift of his own to give her at the party and Daniel loved him all the more for it). 

“This is… so much more than I expected,” Tory said, holding the journal and pen in one hand and the card for Daniel’s therapist in the other (with a voucher for two free sessions).

“...did you think you weren’t getting a gift?”

Tory growled in frustration and said, “I sent your daughter to the hospital this year, and you know who my father is, you know, the guy who haunted way too many of your  _ nightmares _ over the years, so yeah… this makes no sense.”

“And then you saved her life two months later and proved me wrong,” Daniel said, “And I… did you honestly not think I’d be grateful for that?”

Tory, not wanting to honestly answer that question, made a verbal pivot and asked, “Gold, eh? Is this like a fuck you to my dad?”

Daniel took a second look at the gold-lined pen and said, “Ehh… I hadn’t thought of it like that, but–”

Tory grinned and said, “Because if it is, then I am  _ so _ down for that, Mr. Larusso.”

Daniel relaxed and continued, “The gold’s actually there for a reason that  _ isn’t _ an insult to your dad, as much as he deserves it.”

“Is this something else you learned about in Okinawa–”

“Actually, yes. There’s a practice called kintsugi, though I’ve heard it called kintsukuroi as well, where when something breaks, you fix it and line the cracks with gold.”

Tory took a second look at the pen, whispering, “That’s, that’s really something, isn’t it?”

Daniel continued, “It really resonated with me, especially later in my life, made me realize that even our most broken parts can be beautiful too.”

Tory’s eyes suddenly sparkled with tears, and she stood up and gave him a hug of her own. If Daniel’s bomber jacket got wet at the shoulder, neither of them would admit it. 

After a while, when Daniel looked confused as to the angle of the hug, Tory said, a smile crossing her face, “We’re on the deck, and Zander nearly rolled you into the pond over there with his hug. Didn’t want to make that mistake.”

“Hey Larusso!”

“Looks like your boyfriend’s calling you,” Tory said, grinning as she left the deck to get something to eat and held onto her gift for dear life.

Johnny grabbed the back of the wheelchair, gave Daniel a quick kiss, and said, “You know, I’m the one in the Santa suit, why are  _ you _ giving everyone gifts?”

Daniel shrugged and said, “Well I was  _ supposed _ to be the one in the Santa suit until Kreese got in the way, and I was planning on doing this anyway.”

“Give me some of them, let the  _ actual _ Santa hand them out,” Johnny said, and he grabbed Mitch’s, Bert’s, and Chris’s gifts and ran off before Daniel could stop him.

About twenty minutes later, Johnny had the largest grin on his face as he said, “How is everyone so happy with the gifts? I haven’t gotten so many hugs in years!”

Shit, Daniel was so fond of Johnny sometimes. “Really? I will admit, I had trouble with some of your students because I didn’t know them too well–”

“Tory’s been crying for about ten minutes straight because she loves your gift to her so much, and Robby hasn’t stopped tending to the bonsai you gave him the entire party. He hasn’t even accepted any offers to go under the mistletoe yet, even though he’s gotten quite a few of them tonight,” Johnny said, sounding so proud of Robby’s apparent romantic prowess. 

“I know Robby, Johnny.”

“My point still stands,” Johnny said. “Also who will eventually take him away from that bonsai? There’s a Christmas party happening here and Robby really needs to celebrate it with us–”

Daniel knew who had Robby’s interest at the moment, but he was not going to be having that conversation with Johnny at the Christmas party tonight. So he made a verbal pivot too and asked, “Have you seen Miguel anywhere? I still need to give him his gift.”

Johnny then proceeded to laugh and say, “Look under one of the many,  _ many _ mistletoes our students put up here, he’s probably there with Sam.”

True to Johnny’s prediction, Miguel and Sam were, in fact, kissing underneath one of the mistletoes. Daniel rolled up to Miguel and said, “There’s the man of the hour! Miguel, I need to talk to you. Alone, and over in the dojo.”

Miguel looked almost comically terrified as he said, “Mr. Larusso, if it’s about me and Sam getting back together–”

Daniel chuckled and said, “It’s actually about your Christmas present. I came up with something special for you this year. Let’s meet in the dojo, just the two of us.”

“...m’kay.”

As Daniel and Miguel rolled away, Sam asked Johnny, “Is Dad going to kill Miguel for Christmas?”

“Pffft, nah, there are far too many witnesses for him to do that here.” At Sam’s askance look (she definitely inherited that from her dad), Johnny added, “Daniel’s been excited about Miguel’s gift for  _ weeks _ now. They’re going to be fine.” as they watched the dojo doors close.

Fifteen minutes later, Miguel and Daniel were laughing as the clash of bo staves grew louder, and they were both rolling around in their wheelchairs, spinning the staves in their hands. They eventually rolled onto the deck (apparently half of Cobra Kai and all of Miyagi-Do had the same fear as Sam and therefore opened the door the moment they started hearing the bo staves clash), and the other students ran off and began cheering them on as the sparring session continued.

As Johnny watched the two of them spar, he couldn’t help it; he somehow managed to fall even more in love with Daniel Larusso than he had already been. However, he also noticed Daniel’s wheelchair inching ever closer to the pond, and Daniel would be the sort to have so much fun teaching a student that he fell into the pond. 

With a particularly zealous whack from Miguel’s bo staff, Daniel’s wheelchair nearly slipped into the pond, and Johnny knew it was time. “Okay that’s it, Larusso, you’re coming with me.”

“Hold up Johnny, Miguel’s lesson isn’t done yet–”

Johnny grabbed Daniel’s bo staff, blocked Miguel’s, and said, “Your lesson is done for now, Mr. Diaz. Don’t you have a girlfriend to get back to anyway?”

He then picked Daniel up from the wheelchair in a princess carry, and said, “As for you, Daniel, Santa is punishing you for being a naughty boy.”

Miguel sputtered, and Daniel’s face was as red as the Santa gi. 

As Johnny walked Daniel over to the refreshments table and began to prepare his seat, Daniel tantrumed, “I’m not being naughty, you brute, I was giving Miguel his Christmas present and you just had to interrupt me, didn’t you?! Now his gift is incomplete!”

Miguel pulled out his phone and began to text, chuckling as he did it:

**Tell Sensei Larusso that this is a bonus for me, and I’m happy to take a rain check on the bo staff lesson.**

“Now you either take me back to my wheelchair over there or you put me down right now!”

“I’ll pick the latter option,” Johnny said, sitting down at the refreshment table, and he plopped Daniel right into his lap.

“You are despicable, Johnny Lawrence.”

“You love it, Larusso.” Johnny then pulled out his phone. 

“Why are you on your phone right now?!” Daniel said, grabbing one of the molasses cookies Mitch had made (he was a surprisingly good baker, though he’d never admit it).

“I just got a text from Miguel, he loved the bonus part of his gift.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes, pointedly taking a bite. “He’s a member of Cobra Kai, through and through.”

“Yes he is,” Johnny beamed. He then started kissing at Daniel’s neck and purred, “So where’s my Christmas gift, Santa Karate?”

Daniel scooted further into Johnny’s lap and whispered, “Let’s say I can’t necessarily show you my gift in front of the kids.”

“Well, let’s be real, Daniel, the kids  _ are _ pretty distracted themselves.”

Lo and behold, about half of the students at the party were paired underneath one of the mistletoes they had hung up; better for them to kiss underneath the mistletoe than to retreat into Daniel’s sleeping quarters in the dojo and do it there, he had thought. 

Notably, one of the kissing pairs was Sam and Miguel, nuzzling each other. 

The gate suddenly opened, and it set Daniel and Johnny on edge: who’d arrive at the party so late? Johnny could already feel Daniel trying to get off his lap to see exactly who'd show up halfway through an official holiday party/unofficial peace party to stir things up, and he wouldn’t be remiss to say they both had their suspicions as to who–

An all-too-familiar voice cried out, “KRAMPUS!!!!” and Johnny felt nothing but relief.

Daniel flopped himself back on Johnny’s lap and muttered, “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Hawk and Demetri actually pulled apart from each other under the mistletoe to cheer, “KRAMPUS!!!!” as Stingray walked into the party, distressingly elaborate Krampus costume and all.

“Stingray doesn’t get his present. Santa Karate has decided, Stingray is on the naughty list and doesn’t get his Christmas gift.”

“Well I’m wearing the Santa Karate outfit, and I say he  _ totally _ gets his gift.”

“Why?” Daniel asked. It then dawned on him that Johnny might have appeared relieved that it wasn’t Kreese or worse, Terry Silver, but he hadn’t appeared  _ surprised _ at Stingray’s lateness or arrival at all. “Johnny Lawrence, what did you do?”

“Stingray gets his Christmas gift because, Daniel Larusso, I  _ told _ him to wear the Krampus costume, so there’d be adult supervision at the party and I can take us to the nearest hotel for a solid couple hours and finally claim my Christmas gift from Santa Karate.”

“Johnny Lawrence, you are incorrigible,” Daniel said, “Will the students really be okay if we leave them with Stingray?”

“I told him he only gets the discount for the upcoming month’s lessons if nobody gets hurt, laid, horrifically drunk, wasted out of their mind, killed, or otherwise occupied.”

“ _ Killed _ , what do you think they’re gonna  _ do _ while we're gone?”

Johnny shrugged and said, “Probably just bet on who tops between the two of us and keep making out with each other, but the more I tell Stingray to watch out for, the less likely he’ll be the one to get drunk at the party and the more he’ll act like a responsible adult.”

“Just like us responsible adults, who are ditching the party we’re hosting to fuck each other senseless in a hotel room.”

“Good point.”

* * *

They arrived at the hotel room, a nice one in Canoga Park that Daniel had found was extremely close to the Miyagi-Do dojo, fifteen minutes later. Much to Johnny’s surprise, when they checked in and he practically threw off the top of his Santa gi, Daniel didn’t immediately follow suit.

Johnny blushed as he tentatively put it back on, saying, “Wait, so it wasn’t a sexy gift you wanted to give me?”

Daniel smiled and said, “Oh, I have that too, but  _ this _ is what I really wanted to give you.” He then handed Johnny a folder and told him, “Open it.” 

The folder in question held every piece of paperwork Johnny hadn’t considered before opening a business, all filed out with the name Johnny Lawrence blazed on every page, keeping Cobra Kai conformed to the gold standard of legality and completely under  _ his _ ownership rather than Kreese’s. He even got the copyright (that must have been a brutal fight with Terry Silver over that) too.

Everything had been filled out perfectly, not a mistake in sight. Johnny would almost be disturbed by how much Daniel knew about him, but that Daniel had the focus to fill all this out for him, focus Johnny himself had never really been able to muster (sure, he’d joke that ADHD and other conditions of the sort didn’t exist in his dojo but he always wondered how different his life might have been had he been diagnosed with it when he was younger)... it hit something in his heart, a gratitude that he didn’t quite know how to express. 

“Daniel, you didn’t need to do so much for me,” Johnny said.

“I wanted to.”

Much to Johnny’s shock, he felt his eyes begin to water, felt overwhelmed by how utterly loved he was as he read each and every page. “I, I haven’t gotten you your Christmas gift yet, how am I going to top this–”

Daniel placed a gentle hand to his cheek and said, “You don’t need to, John.”

“I’m gonna do it.”

As Johnny felt the happy tears run down his face, he was suddenly glad for Daniel’s insistence that Johnny open his Christmas gifts in private. Sure, he was getting better at expressing emotion in front of the kids, but the thought of crying like  _ this _ in front of them because of Daniel’s gifts to him still sent an embarrassed flush to his face. 

“Now, for the sexy gift.”

“Now,  _ that _ I’m looking forward to seeing.”

He snatched the box away and opened it to find… Cobra Kai headbands– headbands?

“There are three of them.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow and said, “I’m a bit lost here, Daniel.”

Daniel explained, “Well, one of them’s for you, it’s meant to be worn for karate and respected as being for karate wear only. We’ll be putting that one away. As for the other two, they’re  _ not _ made of karate regulation material–”

Johnny snorted. “You’re such a nerd, who does that matter?”

Daniel narrowed his eyes and said, “It matters because of what happened last time you tried to gag me with the karate headband Mr. Miyagi gave me.”

Johnny remembered that day well and gulped. “Oh… okay so these headbands aren’t blessed by the karate gods so we can do kinky things with them without you throwing a fit.”

Daniel laughed and replied, “Well yes.”

“So why isn’t there a Miyagi-Do one in here?”

“I made one for myself and one for you too and they’re back home, but we don’t need them tonight.”

Johnny took the headbands out of the box and asked, “Why are there two sexy Cobra Kai headbands, Daniel?”

Daniel started fidgeting on the bed and said, “Well, there’s a reason I insisted on such a big hotel room for tonight, we need the room to spar.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow and said, “Why do we need to spar tonight? Actually fuck it, this is my Christmas gift, we are most definitely  _ not _ sparring tonight because your knee is still wildly bent out of shape from where Kreese tried to  _ break _ it yesterday–”

“We both know I won with a wonky knee–”

“In 1984, Larusso, it doesn’t matter now. You still haven’t answered my question. Why are there two sexy Cobra Kai headbands?”

Daniel grinned and said, placing the sexy Cobra Kai headband on his head, shrugging on the top of a black gi (how had Johnny  _ not _ noticed that Daniel had been changing his outfit this entire time) and climbing into Johnny’s lap, “That’s my other gift to you…  _ sensei _ .”

Johnny grabbed Daniel and kissed him to within an inch of his life. The sheer amount of trust Daniel was giving Johnny felt like an honor he hadn’t fully deserved. After every betrayal Daniel had suffered at Cobra Kai’s hands throughout the years, to trust Johnny so much he’d even wear Cobra Kai’s logo to indulge a fantasy of his he hadn’t even dared speak aloud felt like a gift from the universe after all the years of bullshit he had gotten for too many Christmases before. 

A few happy minutes later, Daniel was zealously kissing him, grinding their hips together and whispering, “Johnny, please, fuck me–”

“Ahem.”

“Sensei?”

“Almost there, Daniel,” Johnny purred.

Daniel tilted his head, reminding him of a certain red-nosed reindeer, and asked, “Santa?”

“It’s Santa Karate to you tonight,” Johnny said, at last slipping his hands underneath the top of Daniel’s gi and making him whimper.

“Please, Santa Karate, fuck me with your fat hot cock,” Daniel whispered, bouncing on his lap with no regard for his injured knee and trying to take off both their pants.

Johnny held Daniel’s knee gingerly and said, “I don’t know if you deserve Santa Karate’s fat hot cock, Larusso.”

Daniel huffed, “Haven’t I been a good boy this year?”

Johnny purred, laying Daniel gently back down on the bed, “Actually, Daniel, you’ve been  _ terribly _ naughty this year, and Santa Karate’s going to have to punish his naughty, naughty–”

The phone rang.

“Do not pick up the phone, Johnny Lawrence.”

“Wasn’t gonna.”

“Good,” Daniel said, and he pulled Johnny close and peppered kisses on Johnny’s ears, he  _ knew _ that made him weak–

The phone rang a second time.

“I’m gonna toss that phone–”

“And make your punishment even worse, Larusso?”

It rang a third time, and Johnny let a finger slip on it to see that it was exactly the one person he didn’t want calling. “Damn it, it’s Stingray.”

“For the love of God, Johnny Lawrence, do not pick up that phone.”

“I told him to call me if anything went wrong,” Johnny said, “I’ll put him on speaker.”

“Hi Dad!”

Both Johnny and Daniel gave a start. Johnny said, hoping his voice wasn’t too obvious about what the call had interrupted, “Robby, what are you doing with Stingray’s phone?”

“...so Krampus is on fire.”

“WHAT?!” Daniel and Johnny screamed at the same time.

Robby shrugged and said, “Everyone wanted s’mores hot cocoa, so we wanted to toast the marshmallows for it, so we made a bonfire, and then everyone wanted to dance, and then Stingray’s Krampus costume got caught in the bonfire and now we’re trying to put it out.”

Daniel outright whined after that, but managed to compose himself seconds later and ask, “Is Raymond okay?”

“Yeah, Aisha and Zander cut him out of his Krampus costume so he wouldn’t burn to death and now he’s sulking as his costume burns on the bonfire. About a quarter of the Cobra Kai members and Demetri are screaming and doing the snake-do dance to commemorate Krampus’s fiery death.”

Johnny shrugged and said, “Guess Santa won the war.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and asked, “Do we need to come back to the dojo, Robby? Yes or no?”

“Please.”

“We’ll be there in a half hour.”

“Thank you,” Robby said. A boom could be heard from Robby’s side of the phone, so he added, “If you can come here sooner, that’d be great.”

The phone turned off.

Daniel shrugged on his party clothes and said, “I told you Krampus would ruin Christmas, but do you listen to me, Johnny Lawrence? Nooooo…”

Johnny straightened out his Santa gi and said, “There’s nothing saying we can’t come here after the party is actually over and finish what we started.”

Daniel then stole the Santa Karate hat and said, pouting, “I know that, but it’s the  _ principle _ of the thing, Johnny–”

Johnny carried Daniel to his wheelchair and said, “I must say, I like irresponsible Daniel a lot, but there’s nothing saying that we can’t have fun here at the hotel later  _ and _ have delicious s’mores hot chocolate with the kids when we get to the dojo.”

“I knew we were screwed when Robby said there was anything s’mores involved. Also, by the way, Raymond is definitely not getting that discount.”

“Yeah, he'll probably have to pay for damages to your garden too, but also…” Johnny said, his lips right next to Daniel’s ear, “There’s nothing saying that we can’t fuck in the car before we go to the dojo.”

Daniel, with his eyes sparkling in that way that made Johnny fucking  _ weak, _ grabbed him by the lapels of the Santa gi and placed a passionate kiss to his lips, saying, “I love you so much, and Merry Christmas, Johnny Lawrence.”


End file.
